Neko Party
by Plusdisposurlesite
Summary: A cause de Komui, Allen fait face à de petit problème... Yullen&Laven en force ! /!\YAOI/!\ Fic finie !
1. La p'tite bêtise de Komui

_A d-Gray-Man fanfic, __by Miyuki-chan_

NEKO PARTY !

Hello, hello ! C'est la première fic que je vais poster ! C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? Bon, c'est une fic avec un sujet qui revient souvent, mais j'ai essayé de le modifier un peu... De toute façon, vous allez voir vous même ! Mais c'est pas un succès... Heeuuu...C'est moi que vous visez avec ce lance-flammes ?

Bon, je vous laisses avec mon chapitre 1 Bye !

Disclamer : Si les personnages était à moi, tous aurait disparu sans laisser de traces... Tous...

* * *

A la Congrégation de l'Ombre, c'était le calme totale. Pas un seul bruit, pas un seul cri, et pas une seule explosion... Tout était tranquille... On pouvait entendre une mouche voler...

La personne qui m'a cru est une imbécile. Vous devriez être au courant ! Ici, le mot, "calme" n'existe pas! Donc, je reformule: A la Congrégation de l'Ombre, c'était l'apocalypse. Et je pèse mes mots... Le malade mental qui leur sert de chef, à décider de créé une machine capable de calculer à la place des scientifiques... Un fiasco totale... La machine a fait, si je puis dire, une surdose de chiffres.

Vous expliquer la suite serait une perte de temps. Le nom de cette"chose" ? Doit-je vraiment préciser ?

Vous vous en doutiez peu-être, mais c'était un Komulin. Malheureusement - heureusement pour nous- il fut détruit par l'équipe des D.P.D.I.D.P. (Destructeurs Professionnel Des Inventions Du Psychopathe) Autrement dit, par un clan d'exorcistes et de scientifiques qui ont ras-le-bol de ses conneries trop fréquente.

Après cet "incident" Le chef de la section scientifique s'enferma dans son laboratoire.

"Tant mieux" penserez vous. Mais d'autre personne (plus habituée) vous diront que c'est de mauvaise augure. Surtout si on entend des bruits étranges venant de l'autre côté de la porte qui nous sépare de ce fou. Tous reprirent leurs occupations, mais restèrent sur leurs gardes.

Nous retrouvons donc les exorcistes au réfectoire. D'après ce que peut voir la narratrice, notre petit groupe, parlait de la petite aventure du matin. C'est à dire Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Timothy, Krory et Kanda. Ce dernier ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation.

- Il faudrait l'enfermer! Comme dans les asiles psychiatriques! expliqua Lavi.

- Nii-san ne le fait pas exprès! Ou plutôt, il ne veut pas faire de mal! déclara Lenalee.

-Il ne veut pas faire de mal? J'ai faillit mourir, moi! s'énerva le plus jeune du groupe.

- Quand c'est pas une machine bizarre, c'est une potion bizarre, ou encore des créatures bizarres ! continua le borgne.

- Cette fois il a presque détruit la section scientifique! ajouta Allen

- Tout est de ma faute! Je ne vous ai pas aidé! Je suis une incapable! Gomen nasaaaaaii! se lamenta Miranda.

- Mais non Miranda...Arrête de pleurer... dit Krory, S'il te plaît...C'est pas de ta faute... Nan, sérieux, arrête de pleurer, chui mouillé maintenant...

Pendant cet échange, tout ce qu'il y a de plus constructif, à un endroit dans le QG, parlait (tout seul) un savant fou.

- J'ai enfin fini! Je suis un gé-ni! Ma potion ne peut pas rater! C'est im-po-ssible! Y'a plus qu'a trouver un cobaye... Nan pas Lavi, il est trop méfiant... Pas Kanda, je tiens à la vie! Encore moins ma petite Lenalee! Hum...Ha-ha! J'ai trouvé!

Bon... Je pense que vous savez qui est cette personne qui parlait (tout seul) à l'instant. Vous vous demandez qui sera la prochaine proie de Komui?(oui, c'est lui qui a fait un monologue y a 5min) Je peux rien dire, j'ai pas le droit, sinon l'auteur va me trucider. Tu le sais déjà ? Merde...

Revenons à nos moutons. Dès que la porte de son labo fut ouverte, Komui fut ligoté. C'est un réflexe des scientifiques... Mais en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune créature paranormale avec lui, on libéra l'Intendant, qui retourna flemm-...Heeeuuu...Pardon, travailler dans son bureau.

Peu de temps après, du côté d'Allen and Co.

- Bon je doit y allez, annonça Lenalee, Je doit apporter le café à mon frère. Il en a bien besoin avec ce qui c'est passé un peu plus tôt.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne? proposa Allen

- Tu es sûr? Tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière fois que tu a voulut m'aider?

- Ha, oui... Mais bon, cette fois y a plus de Komulin! Je ne risque rien! (Si tu savais...)

- D'accord. Mais reste derrière moi!

Ce qu'Allen ne savait pas, c'est qu'une mauvaise surprise l'attendait...

Une très, très, trèèèès mauvaise surprise... Enfin...C'est l'auteur qui fait des siennes, tout est de sa faute... C'est une imbécile, une idiote qui sait pas écrire.(Miyu: Comment ça? Narratrice de m*rde! J'vais t'virer! ) Moi je m'en fiche, tant que j'ai mon salaire.

Reprenons. Le maudit accompagna la sœur de l'Intendant. Une fois arrivé, Allen suivit les conseils de la jeune fille est se cacha derrière elle.

- Nii-san ! réveille-toi! Nii-san !

- Laisse faire les professionnels, dit Reever en s'approchant, Grand Intendant! Lenalee va se marier!

- MA LENALEEEEEEEE! POURQUOI?! TOI QUI EST SI PUR! hurla t-il en pleurant et en s'accrochant à sa sœur.

En apercevant Allen, il se calma instantanément, et se mit à sourire. Je parle de ce sourire débile qu'il a presque tout le temps. Sauf que cette fois, il était un brin sadique.

- Allen ! Tu es là! Ca tombe bien j'avait besoin de toi!

Le Allen en question frissonna. Il n'aurait jamais dut venir! Il voulut s'enfuire, mais Komui fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa et lui mit un liquide dans la bouche.

- Keuf, keuf! Qu-est ce que, keuf! C'est? demanda le maudit en toussotant, Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait boire!

Avant qu'il puisse répondre les scientifiques, ligotèrent leur chef. A se demander si c'est vraiment leur chef.

- Allen! Tu vas bien?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Lenalee, je vais bi-... Hey! Vous faites quoi là?

- Tu as but une invention de Komui, il faut t'examiner! expliqua Johnny.

Effectivement, Reever et ses subordonnés était autour du blandinet et ils prenaient sa température, ils lui faisait passer des tests visuels, ils écoutaient son cœur...

Une fois l'examen de santé du maudit terminé, Reever se recula et déclara:

- Fausse alerte! C'est un raté! Désolé Komui, mais vous n'aurez plus accès a votre labo maintenant!

- Hein?! Nooooonn! Pas mon laboooooo! Bouhouhouhouhou!

- C'est bon Allen, tu l'a echapé belle! T-... Allen?

Tout monde se retourna vers Allen (nda: Bah oui, avant ils regardait l'intendant!) Silence... Plus de blandinet à l'horizon. Ils se ruèrent sur le fou de service.

- C'était quoi comme potion!

- Bah... Normalement ça change le physique de la personne...

- La vous avez fait disparaître Allen! Tout est toujours de votre faute!

- Nan! C'est pas de ma faute! C'est a cause de votre négligence, Comandant Reever!

Pendant ce temps, Lenalee qui s'inquiétait pour son ami, entendit un petit bruit étouffé. Elle fit signe a son frère et au scientifiques de se taire. Elle entendit clairement un petit miaulement.

Elle souleva un tas de feuille et...

- Eh merde...

- T'as trouver quelque chose, Lenalee? Qu'est ce q-...

La jeune fille se retourna, et ils purent distinguer une touffe blanche dans ses bras.

- Nyyaaaa~ fit la touffe blanche en question.

C'était un petit chat, tout mignon, tout blanc, hormis sa patte gauche qui était noire et qui finissait en arabesque sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux. De grands yeux argents. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux personnes présente pour comprendre.

- ALLEN ?! crièrent-ils en cœur.

Comme pour leur répondre, le chaton miaula. Et puis rebelote, Reever criait sur Komui, qui disait que ce n'était pas de faute. (C'est jamais de sa faute!) La petite demoiselle les arrêta net.

- Assez! Au lieu de vous disputer, vous pourrez peu être faire quelque chose pour Allen-kun!

- Miiaao!

- Moi je trouve qu'il est trop mignon, comme ça! Non? demanda Komui.

- Oui... C'est pas faux... dit le comandant en caressant le matou, Je me demande si il est conscient...

Le chat se mit a ronronner, ce qui fit sourire Reever.

- Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui le temps de trouver quelque chose qui pourra lui rendre son apparence normale. annonça le blond, J'avais penser a Lenalee mais j-...

- Pas ma Lenalee !

- Voila pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis... Sinon il y a Lavi. C'est le meilleur ami d'Allen, il voudra bien!

Voila comment Lavi fut prier de se rendre au bureau de l'intendant.

_A suivre au chapitre 2..._

* * *

J'vous avais dit que c'était un sujet qui revenais souvent ! Mais no stress, l'histoire sera pas basée sur "Kanda aime ce chat, craque et finis par sortir avec le Moyashi"! Il reprendra sa vrai forme au 2ème chapitre ! Mais y'aura, des effets secondaires ! Nan ! J'dit rien d'autre ! Et je vais commencer un One-shot avec Kanda et un cross-over KHR DGM !

Miyu, saute de joie: J'ai fini le premier chap' ! Yes !

Kanda: C'est-de-la-merde.

Miyu, tristounette: Mais, Kanda ! Moi je la trouve réussi ma fic !

Lavi: C'était sensé être un Laven/Yullen. Désolé mais moi je vois que dalle !

Miyu: Un peu de patience mon lapin ! La preuve: tu vas embrasser Allen dans le prochain chapitre !

Kanda,: (hurle) QUOI ?! (regrette son acte) Heeuuu...

Lavi: Oh ! Yûu ! Tu es jaloux ?

Kanda: Redis ça encore une fois et t'as plus de tête !

Miyu/Lavi, chantonnant: Yûu est jaloux, Yûu est jaloux !

Kanda, mode démon: T'as gagné, j'vais t'aracher la langue !

Miyu, inocente: Mais Kandy-chan, si il a plus de langue, comment il va embrasser Allen ?

Kanda/Lavi, dégouté: ...Perverse...

Miyu: Bah quoi ?

Allen, passe avec un pencarte ou il y a marqué :

"REVIEWS OU ALORS L'AUTEUR VA PAS POUVOIR PAYER SES EMPLOYES ! Signé: la narratrice"

A la prochaine les mignons !


	2. Zut, des effets secondaires

_A D-Gray-Man fanfic, __by Miyuki-chan_

NEKO PARTY !

Salut ! Sa va ? Bon. Je sais. Je suis flemmarde au point de remplire ma fic avec exclusivement des "un peu plus tard" ou des "2 heures plus tard". Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'étai très _inspirée_ pour ce chapitre.

Voici ma 2ème partie! J'espère que vous n'allez pas vouloir me tuer... (Kanda: On peut toujours rêver...) Bonne lecture !

Disclamer: Si les personnages était a moi, cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait tous mort... Tous...

* * *

_Voila comment Lavi fut prier de se rendre au bureau de l'intendant._

Il claque violemment la porte, son éternel sourire au lèvre, et s'écria:

- Alors ? C'est quoi cette mission spéciale que l'on a réserver juste pour moi ?

- En faite, c'est... commença Reever, Heeuuu... Lenalee, dit-lui s'il te plaît.

- Tu doit t'occuper de lui, annonça t-elle en pointant le bureau de son frère du doigt.

Le lapin perdit son sourire. Sur un tas de feuille, dormait paisiblement un petit chat blanc. Il s'approcha, le regarda longuement avant de déclarer:

- C'est une blague ? Pourquoi je devrait m'occuper d'un chat ? C'e-...

- C'est Allen, coupa Lenalee, C'est Nii-san qui lui a donner cette apparence.

Lavi buga. Allen? Cette boule de poile ? C'était pas sérieux ! (Mais si c'est sérieux, Lavi ! T'était pas là tu peux pas savoir la vérité c'est tout ! T-... Désolé...) Il s'approcha du minou.

- Allen ? appela-t-il, Allen ?

Le chat réagit a l'entente de son prénom. Il se réveilla et regarda son ami, avant de miauler.

- Alors ? Tu veux bien ? Lavi ?

La voix de Lenalee sortit le roux de ses pensées. Il demanda:

- Pendant combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'a que Komui trouve un antidote...

- J'accepte. Ca me fera une vrai raison pour éviter le travail du vieux Panda ! Je peux le prendre maintenant ?

- Heu... Oui, t-...

Lavi n'écoutait déjà plus, il s'enfuit vers la cambre du blandinet, tout content. Il ferma la porte, posa le chat sur le lit et lui sourit.

- Tu veux jouer à la balle ? Je sais que c'est les chien qui font ça mais bon...

En guise de réponse, le félin se jetta sur la pelote que le roux lui tendait quelques secondes plus tôt.

**2 heures plus tard, Cafétéria de la Congrégation :**

**- **Bah alors Lavi ? C'est quoi ce que tu traîne avec toi ? demanda Timothy

- C'est un chat ! Ca se voit pas ?

**- **D'accord, mais depuis quand t'as un chat ? Et depuis quand les animaux sont autorisé ici ?

- En réalité, c'est Allen. C'est de la faute à Komui si il est dans cet état...

L'enfant paru surpris de la révélation, mais ne dit rien d'autre et alla manger. Le roux fit de même. Il rejoignit Lenalee et Miranda qui avait été mise au courant pour l'incident.

- Pauvre Allen-kun... fit Miranda, Cela doit être dur pour lui !

- Je pense qu'il s'est habitué a cette forme... Au moins un petit peu !

C'est le moment que choisit Kanda pour arriver:

- C'est vrai c't'histoire ? Moyashi s'est transformer en chat ?

Pour toute réponse, Lenalee et Lavi pointèrent de doigt une tache blanche qui mangeait a coté de Miranda.

- C'est Nii-san qui t'a mis au courant ? demanda la chinoise.

- Nan c'est ces idiots de scientifiques.

- C'est nous que tu traite d'idiots ? fit Reever qui venait d'arriver.

- Tch ! fut la seule réponse du kendoka, qui s'en alla.

- Reever ! Que-est ce qu'il y a ?

- On a un antidote, expliqua t-il en s'en allant, Apporter Allen à la section scientifique.

- T'as entendus Allen ? Tu vas redevenir normal ! Youhoou !

- Nyyaaa~!

**Un déjeuner et quelque minutes plus tard:**

- Mais je vous le répète une fois encore, ça va marcher ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas" ? C'est vous qui avez transformer Allen en chat je vous rappel !

- Oui mais là c'était un peu le but, marmonna l'Intendant, Bon, place au test !

**Derrière la porte du bureau de Komui:**

- Taisez-vous, j'entend plus rien !

- Ils ont peut être buter Allen ?

- Lavi ! Raconte pas de bêtise !

- Tant mieux, on va être débarrassez du Moyashi.

- Kanda ! T'es vraiment d'une mauvaise foi extrême ! Si t'es là seulement pour dire des âneries, je ne te retiens pas !

- Tch !

- Mais bordel, taisez-vous, j'entend rien !

- Désolé Timothy...

- Ils approchent !

Le porte s'ouvrit sur Komui, suivit de Reveer.

- Ou est Allen-kun ? demanda Lenalee.

- A l'intérieure.

il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous se précipitèrent dans le bordel...Heeuu...Le bureau de l'Intendant.

Allen était a nouveau humain, mais... Différent de d'habitude.

- C'est a cause des effets secondaires, expliqua Reveer, Il y a des petits changements physiques.

Effectivement, Allen se retrouvait avec des cheveux de la même taille que ceux de Kanda, mais au lieu d'être lisse comme dans les tomes 16 et 18, ils était en bataille. Cela le rendait encore plus mignon qu'il ne l'était.

- A-Allen ?

- Nya~? Lenalee ? Que-est ce qu'il y a ?

Cette simple phrase eu pour effet de faire rosir les joues de la jeune fille. Fort heureusement, Komui ne vit rien trop occuper a se faire tabassez par les scientifiques.

- Tu... Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça à l'air d'allez..., lui répondit-il en souriant.

La chinoise rougit encore plus. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Lavi et Kanda aussi rougissait. Mais moins que Lenalee, ce qui leur permit de le cacher. Le commandant brisa le silence qui c'était installer.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, Allen, ça partira bientôt. Si tu veux tu peux allez te reposer dans ta chambre.

- D'accord !

- Je t'accompagne, Allen-kun !

- Moi aussi !

- Nyaa~ Merci vous deux !

_La scène vu par le cerveau de Lenalee, ça donnais ça:_

La folie: Waaaa~ Allen est devenu vraiment trop beau! J'ai envie de l'embrasser!*-*

La raison: Mais t'es devenue folle, ma pauvre! -_-

La folie: Mais il est siiii mignon! T-T

La raison: Tu te rend compte de se que tu dit là? o-o

La folie: Kyaaa! Il m'a sourit!*^*

R: Allen sourit à tout le monde! -'

F: Nan! Il m'a sourit qu'a moi! J'veux sortir avec lui! *o*

R: Allen est ton ami! Et si tu le fait, il vas se faire tué par Komui!(nda: Et par moi aussi!)

F: Ha, zut... Je l'avait oublier lui... T'as raison, j'vais pas pouvoir sortir avec Allen! T^T

R: Tu vois! Il faut toujours m'écouter, on m'appelle pas raison pour rien! ^o^

F: J'ai une idée! Je vais fuguer avec lui, et on va vivre le grand amour! *O*

R: Je vis avec une tarée! ToT

_Retour à la réalité, chambre d'Allen:_

- Heeuu... Lenalee? T'es toujours avec nous là?

- Heeee ?

En faite, Une fois arriver dans la chambre, les deux exorciste avait remarquer que la chinoise était comme en transe. Et ils se questionnèrent sur sa santé mental, en voyant toute les expression facial possible passer sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Heeuu... Oui...Je crois que j'vais allez voir Nii-san... (nda:Notez que son débat mental est toujours en cours!)

- Nyaa~ Elle est toute rouge, faudrait qu'elle se repose... Heeuu... Lavi?

-Heeuuu...Oui, oui...*-F:Embrasse-le! -R:T'es dingue! -F:Fait ce que je te dit! -R:Bordel, c'est moi que tu doit écouter, Lavi! -F:Ma parole, c'que tu peux être bouché!*

- Lavi ? *Que-est ce qu'ils ont tous ?* Tu peux me d-...

Il ne put parler d'avantage, des lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes.

Allen mis du temps a se reconnecter à la réalité (nda: connexion au réseau en cours! Ok, j'me tais...).

Il repoussa doucement son ami, et le regarda dans les yeux (nda: L'œil! C'est bon, j'y vais...).

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

A suivre ...

* * *

Voila le chap 2! Par contre, le chap 3 mettra plus de temps, j'ai pas fini de l'écrire ! ^^' Bon, d'accord, j'l'ai pas commencé...

Merci à Akimi-chan (Tu permet que je t'appel comme sa?) pour sa review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! ^^

Miyu: Alors, vous avez aimé ?

Kanda: Nan.

Miyu: Méchant...

Lenalee: J'ai pas l'air une peu conne dans se chapitre ?

Miyu: Meeuuuh naaaaan... En faite si...

Allen: Je suis humain ! Je peux a nouveau parler, et surtout...Manger a ma faim !

Kanda: Et il est ou le Yullen ?

Miyu: Je te croyais pas comme sa Kandy-chan!

Kanda:Tch !

Miyu: Une review ?

A pluchle les mignons !


	3. Kandy s'en mêle !

_A D-Gray-Man fanfic, by Miyuki-chan_

_NEKO PARTY_

Bonjour à tous ! Après cette looongue absence, me revoilà avec NekoParty! ^^ (-Kooky: Chuis sure qu'ils vont pas être très content, pass'que déjà que t'as mis plus 2 semaines pour écrire cette suite pourrave... -Miyu: Rhoo, et puis tait-toi! J'étais, heu... Frappée par le syndrome de la page blanche, c'est tout!)

Je tiens aussi à remercier tout ceux qui on mis un review, que ce soit ici, ou sur ma fic "Le Mystère selon Miyu" !

Sa me rend troooop heureuse! *-*(-Kooky: Tellement heureuse qu'elle a sauté partout en criant "Revieeeews!" et que les voisins ont appelé pour "nuisance sonore"! U^U -Miyu: Tu peux pas te taire? -Kooky: Moi je dit que la vérité U^U)

Alors, un grooos merci à : Akimi Aya, Lovey-tease, DarkBlood98, Mitaru Tsubasa, Lie-of-Yami... Vous êtes tellement gentils que je vais vous offrir des chocolats(Ou un câlin, sa coûte moins cher)! Voici la suite !

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi T-T, ils sont à la grande et magnifique Katsura Hoshino *-*

Avertissement: L'auteur a bouffée 2 tonnes de glace à l'Oréo pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus ! (Vous pouvez remercier Lovely-Tease!)

* * *

- _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

Il était dans la merde. Ah sa oui, dans une grosse merde. Une très trèèès grosse merde, même. Une merde monumentale ! Lavi n'aurait **jamais **du le faire.

Allen le regardait, espérant une réponse.

Réponse, qu'il n'attendit pas réellement, puisqu'il pris ses jambes a son cou et quitta la pièce, laissant Lavi en mauvaise état. Le pauvre roux était déboussolé, mais pas plus que Allen qui courrait comme... Heeuuu... Comme, heeuu... Bah comme un Allen qui cours.

Qui _courait_, effectivement, car, avec sa chance habituel, le maudit rencontra un obstacle qui le fit tomber par terre. Un obstacle vivant. Qui parle.

- Hey, Moyashi, tu peux pas faire attention ?! cria presque Kanda, qui n'était autre que la chose contre laquelle il s'était lamentablement ramassé.

Le dit Moyashi ne répondit pas, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Notre petit kendoka remarqua bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son... Ennemi ? Il se mis à sa hauteur, (nda: N'oubliez pas qu'il est assit par terre !) et le regarda dans les yeux. Pendant qu'une idée germa dans son esprit, notre japonais rougit violemment et se tourna pour que personne (Surtout pas le Moyashi!) ne voit son visage, qui apparentait à une tomate.

Malheureusement pour lui, une personne passait par là et remarqua sa rougeur. Normalement, toutes personnes qui tient à la vie, évite de s'approcher de Kanda, encore moins lui poser une question. Mais, encore malheureusement, c'était la petite Lenalee Lee. Et elle, elle n'a pas peur de la fureur de Kanda, elle est courageuse ! Ou bien, totalement conne. Je sais pas trop. Bref. Au début, elle cru qu'il était malade, et s'approcha pour l'aider. Son arrivée, "réveilla" Allen de sa transe.

- Kanda ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es tout rouge ! Tu sais, faut allez à l'infirmerie si tu t'sens pas bien !

- Nan, chuis pas malade ! Dégage ! grogna le kendoka qui n'appréciait guère la présence de la jeune fille, surtout maintenant.

- Ho ! Allen-kun ! Tu vas bien ? demanda le chinoise. T'es tout pale ! Tout l'inverse de Kanda !

- Je t'ai dit dégage ! En plus d'être idiote t'es sourde ?

- Nyaa~ Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Lenalee ! rassura le blandin en se relevant, J'ai juste eu un petit accrochage avec le Bakanda !

- Hey, je suis là moi ! C'est quoi votre problème ? s'énerva Kanda.

- Je suis rassurée ! J'espère que Kanda ne t'as pas fait mal !

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait du mal au Moyashi ?! Nan, la vrai question, c'est: Pourquoi vous m'ignorez ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lenalee, je vais bien !

Kanda commençais à se demander si il était pas devenu invisible. Y'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir... Il sortit sa fidèle Mugen, et... Le mis sous la gorge de la brunette.

- Alors, si tu tiens vraiment à la vie, (Sans jeu de mots !) tu te barre d'ici, et tu me fout la paix !

- Nya~ Heeeuuuu... Kanda ?

- Tu veux quoi l'Moyashi ?

- Je... Je sens comme une aura destructrice derrière toi...

- Hein ?

Il se retourna pour voir... Un démon. Si si, j'vous jure ! Y'avait un démon derrière Kandy ! Nan, pas un démon dans l'style Akuma, Noah... Nan nan, eux ils sont gentils par rapport à ce monstre ! Ce monstre à la tronçonneuse et aux yeux rouges à demi cachés par des... Lunettes ? (-Kooky: _What_? Y'a un Shinigami ici ?! O-O)

...Ho nan, me dit pas que...

- _Tu as osé menacer ma petite Lenalee_ ?

- Aïe...

Pour ne pas vous choquez, (Vous, qui êtes si pur, comme dirait _l'autre_...) nous avons, mon assistante, Kooky et moi, décidé de "censurer" cette scène, beaucoup trop violente pour vous... À la place, nous vous proposons un épisode inédit des Télétebizes, suivi d'une toute nouvelle aventure des "Bisounours à la neige" ! Si c'est pas génial comme programme ça !

*Musique(Pour ceux qui connaissent): Tinkiwiky! Gipsy! Lala! Po! Lalalala-lala-lala-laaa!* [1]

Hurm-hurm...

Kooky, éteint cette télé ! (Kooky: Nan! C'est un épisode spécialeeuuuh! *-*) TT-TT Tuez-moi, j'en peut plus ! TT^TT

Arrêt de connerie.

Nous retrouvons donc ce cher Kanda, avec: Une jambe en moins (Kendoka pirate!), un trou dans le ventre (Kandy est un Hollo!), et un cœur arraché (Tikky! Sort de ta cachette!). Et encore, se sont les plus petites blessures... Mais c'est que Kanda s'est plutôt bien débrouillé ! Dès qu'il a reconnu Komui, il a prit son courage à deux mains(Ainsi que Mugen), a lâché la cruche, et à vaillamment prit la fuite ! Tout ça avec un classe inimaginable ! Voui voui, c'est possible ! Il a même crié "Au secoouuurs"!

Deuxième arrêt de connerie.

En gros, Kandy a douillé. Il a du rester 2h à l'infirmerie. Pardon, je voulais dire, _La tanière de la Diablesse_, sa sonne mieux.

Nous retrouvons notre petit Moya-chan au réfectoire. Bah, oui, les émotions forte, ça creuse ! Mais dommage pour lui, son appétit à vite déguerpi. Pourquoi ? Parce que 2 paire d'yeux, lui jetait des regards pas toujours très net, ce qui le mis mal à l'aise. Les deux personnes en question ? Un joyeux lapin roux à qui il manque une case et un Japonais plus glaciale encore que le bonhomme de neige de la pub MisterFreeze.

Allen décida d'allez faire une petite sieste dans sa chambre. La-bas au mois, personne ne viendra le déranger ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait... Il avançait comme il pouvait dans le couloir sombre et étroit, quand soudain, il se fit plaquer contre le mur.

**À suivre...**

Nan j'déconne ! Je suis pas cruelle au point de vous laissez en plein moment important ! (Kooky: Ou merdique, sa dépend du point de vue. Miyu: Je t'en pris Kooky, ne corrompt pas mon bonheur.)

Alors on reprend, et vous allez faire comme si de rien n'était:

Malgré la pénombre, Allen essaya de distinguer le visage de son "agresseur". Agresseur qui prit la parole:

- Fufufu~ Tu es à moi maintenant, et personne ne viendra me gêner~

Le blandin frôla la crise cardiaque en reconnaissant la personne en face de lui:

- K... Kan-... Kanda ?

**À suivre au chapitre 4...**

Mhouhahahahaaa ! #w#

Z'avez la rage, hein ! Tout ceux qui on dit dans les reviews qu'ils avaient hâte d'avoir la suite regrettent leurs paroles !

Bwahahahah ! Dark-Miyu est de retour ! #^# Mou/SBAFF/...

Kooky: Miyu... Je crois que c'est le moment de rendre une petite visite à Gilbert, tu sais, mon pote qui bosse dans un asile psychique ! -_-

Kanda:...Grmbll...

Miyu, _stressée_: Heuu... Tu peux traduire ? ^^'

Kanda, _mode démon on_: ...MUGEN, ACTIVATION !

Miyu, _cours_: Kyaaaaa ! Chuis trop jeune (Et trop belle, et intelligente, et gracieuse) pour mourireuuh ! T-T

Kooky, qui sirote un jus de fruit: Cours Forest, cours ! ...Mmh, c'est trop bon la mangue ! ^^

Allen:... Auriez-vous le courage de mettre une review ? ^^

[1]: "L'abus d'Oréo peut nuire gravement à votre santé mental et à celle de vos lecteurs".

Dorénavant, j'écouterais les diététiciens qui passe à la télé... =w= (Et j'éviterais le conneries de Neko...=w=)


	4. Le fin mot de l'histoire

_A D-Gray-Man fanfic, by Miyuki-chan_

_NEKO PARTY_

Schaluuut ! Chavaaa ? Non ? Et bah tant pis ! ^^

Le chapitre 4, celui-ci donc, est le dernier de cette fic. Bon. Il est un peu court, mais comme le savent certain(Certaine) d'entre vous, je n'aime pas m'éterniser sur une fic...=w= *Se courbe a 180 degrés* En plus je vous ai fait attendre une éternité... (Kooky: Ouais, je dirais même plus:... Heuu...Y a plus qu'une éternité ? '-') Nan, et j'espère pas...=o=

En tout cas, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont suivi ma fic, et même ceux qui on pas mis de review, ils ont pris la peine de lire cette fic,(Ou torchon ch'ais pas...) et sa me fait plaisir ! ^o^ Je vous aime troooop ! (Ouais mais pas trop tout de même...=w=) J'espère de tout cœur que l'histoire vous plaît et que cette suite va vous satisfaire ! Le client est roi, nan ?

Bonne lecture ! ^o^

Disclamer: On connaît la musique, ils sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino-sama! (Tant mieux pour eux, tant pis pour moi...)

* * *

_-K...Kan-...Kanda ?_

Impossible. Sûrement une illusion. (Mukuro, si tu est là, sort immédiatement de ta cachette!) D'abord Lavi, puis Kanda ? Nan, nan, nan. Y a une explication ! P'têt que Komui s'est aussi servi de ces deux là comme cobaye ! Sa doit être les hormones de chat qui joue sur leurs cervelles, ch'ais pas ! (Ce qui est très probable...) Dans tout les cas, y avait un problème.

Kanda profita de l'absence mental du chaton devant lui pour fourrer son nez dans son cou. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre; le blandin poussa des gémissements qui éxitèrent encore plus notre pauvre Kendoka, déjà largement dérangé par le changement d'aspect physique d'Allen. Ils venaient à peine de commencer, que tout de suite, une dizaines de fan de Yullen, toutes plus discrète les unes que les autres, s'agglutinèrent à la fenêtre(Qu'elle fêlèrent au passage). Avant qu'elle puissent dégainer leurs appareils photos et leurs caméras (Et leurs bassines ou baignoire pour certaines), une personne vint jouer le trouble-fête: Lavi.

Au début, parce qu'il ne voyait pas très bien, le roux cru que c'était quelqu'un qui embrassait le mur, et il rigola intérieurement. En se rapprochant, il vit que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Kanda, et là il était carrément mdr intérieurement. Cela ne dura pas, malheureusement pour lui. Dès qu'il entendit une des plaintes du blandinet, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

"Depuis quand ça gémit les murs?" se demanda t-il. Là, vous vous dites, "Putain, il est trop con!", et je vais vous donnez raison, il est vraiment trop con. Et il continua dans sa connerie en se disant: "Waa! C'est une super découverte! En tant que futur Bookman, je me dois de faire circuler l'info!". Alors là, c'est vraiment un cas désespéré...

Les fans, qui étaient derrière la fenêtre espérait et priait pour que ce stupide lapin s'en aille comme il était venu, et qu'il les laisse profiter d'un lemon peinarde. Mais comme vous le savez, c'est de Lavi qu'on parle ! Il s'approcha donc plus près du Japonais et put distinguer une masse blanche. Curieux, il s'approcha encore et vit que la masse blanche avait une forme humaine.

Imaginez le désespoir et la rage meurtrière de Kanda(Et surtout des Yullenistes), lorsque qu'il entendit la voix énervé du roux:

- Allen, Yûu ? Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ?!

Le pauvre Allen, qui avait été pris en faute, réussi a bégayer quelques mots avant de devenir aussi muet qu'une carpe. Kanda, lui était carrément pris d'envie de meurtre, qu'il réussi à contrôler tant bien que mal.

- Qu'est c'que tu veux Baka Usagi ?! cracha t-il.

- Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais j'était là avant toi !

- P'têt, mais moi j'ai été plus rapide ! répondit le Kendoka.

- Nan, c'est moi le premier, t'étais juste trop occupé à manger des Sobas pour le voir ! ironisa Lavi.

- Tch ! C'est vrai s'qu'il dit, Moyashi ?

- Bah... En faite...Heuu... C'est que...Il a... balbutia le dit Moyashi.

- Il t'as fait quelque chose ? questionna Kanda.

- Heu...Pas vraiment... En faite, i-...

- Bah voila, c'est réglé ! coupa le Japonais. Je suis le premier à l'avoir touché, il est à moi !

- Nan, il est à moi !

Allen, qui était un peu vexé d'être traité comme si il avait été un objet, voulut intervenir. Mais un regard de la mort by Kanda l'en dissuada.

- Toi le Moyashi, tu reste en dehors de ça.

- Ouais, ça te regarde pas, continua Lavi.

Allen voulut riposter en disant "Au contraire, ça me regarde!", mais un nouveau regard qui tue, by Lavi cette fois, le persuada qu'effectivement, cette histoire ne le regardait pas. Il décida de rester à l'écart, et mis en place une distance de sécurité, qu'il ne fallait absolument pas dépasser, sauf si suicidaire, bien entendu.

Les Yullenistes, elles, avaient réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur, et pariaient sur qui allait gagner le combat, et pas la même occasion, le maudit, qui allait sans aucun doute passer un sale-quart d'heure~.

Certaines acclamait Kanda avec des: "Kyaa! Azy Kandyyy! T'es l'meuilleureuuuh!" et Lavi avec des: "Allez le lapin!" très encourageant. À leurs grand dam, le combat restait verbale, aucun des deux ne leva le petit doigt. Elles se demandèrent où avait donc disparu l'esprit combatif des deux exorcistes.

Alors que tout se passait pour le mieux,(Sa dépend pour qui...) Allen cru voir une ombre passer près de lui. Il se rassura en se disant que c'était peut-être normale de voir des ombres... Mais ça n'en n'était pas moins bizarre...

Retour sur la pseudo "bagarre" :

- Il est à moi ! grogna Kanda

- Dégage, j'étais le premier ! Tu connais l'expression, premier arrivé, premier servi ? riposta Lavi

- P'têt, mais j'ai réagit avant toi ! Il est à moi !

- Nan, à moi !

- Dégagez bande de déchets, il est à moi.

Tout le monde se figea. La personne qui venait de parler n'était autre que Cross. Le Maréchal, Marian Cross. Il s'approcha et pénétra la zone de haute sécurité sans aucun problème. Les fans commencèrent a débattre sur le tournant probable qu'allait prendre la fic. Kanda et Lavi, eux, était très mal à l'aise. Si Cross voulait Allen, y'avait peu de chance pour qu'ils puissent le récupérer après.

- Mesdemoiselles, dit le maréchal en se tournant vers le groupe de Yullenistes, Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénients à ce que j'embarque Allen avec moi ?

Les filles firent non de la tête. Tant qu'elles pouvait avoir un lemon... Le roux (nda: Cross, pas Lavi!) ne se fit pas prier, il attrapa Allen et le mis sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Le maudit se débattit un peu, mais Cross lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément. Malheureusement, personne n'entendit la phrase, même pas l'auteur, alors je suis désolée, mais vous ne pourrez pas le savoir ! Mais on peut avoir des doutes, puisque, juste après, le blandin se mit à rougir violemment et Cross se mit à rire.

Le lendemain, Allen avait (enfin!) retrouvé son état normal. Mais quelque chose était anormal: tout le monde revenait choqués et traumatisés du couloir n°5. Pourquoi ? Il groupe de scientifique décida d'élucider ce mystère. Effectivement, il y avait de quoi être choqué à vie ! Ils avaient trouvé Kanda et Lavi assis à même le sol, tout deux en mode emo en train de déprimer, de pleurer, de se frapper la tête contre le mur, tout en sortant des phrases intelligibles tel que, "Si seulement j'avais réagi plus tôt..." ou bien "J'aurais du l'emmener dans ma chambre..."

Bref. C'était a ne rien y comprendre. Autre chose. Il se passait des trucs bizarres dans la chambre de Cross... Trucs trèèès bizarre à en juger par les bruits que l'on entendait de l'autre côté de la porte et par le groupe d'amatrice de Yaoi qui s'agglutinait devant l'entrebâillement de cette même porte.

L'une d'entre elles était châtain-or avec des cheveux mi-long et des lunettes, et ricanait toutes les 5mins sa bassine et sa caméra Canon en main(Devinez qui c'est!). Une autre, brune et bouclée, aux yeux vert écarquillés, avait la mâchoire irrésistiblement attiré pas la gravité et la dernière, rousse cette fois, regardait la scène en ronronnant tout en mangeant un pot de glace à l'Oréo(Qui en passant avait l'air trop bon..). Personne ne savait ce que ce joyeux petit monde faisait ici, et surtout, comment elles étaient entré.

Alors que tout le monde paraissait préoccupé(Ou occupé tout court) seule Lenalee était parfaitement heureuse. Au plus grand désespoir de Komui, qui n'était pas assez con pour ne pas remarquer que sa sœur était amoureuse. Remarquez, c'était facilement visible. La jeune fille rêvassait tout le temps, dansait, sautillait et écoutait non-stop la musique "World is Mine" D' Hatsune Miku en souriant comme la cruche qu'elle était.

C'est la seule qui s'en tire bien dans cette histoire... Sans compter les intrus, bien sur, qui étaient plus qu'heureuses.

**FIN!**

Ouaiiiiis ! J'ai enfin fini cette putain de fic ! Et si cette fin n'était pas aussi merdique, je me serait applaudit sans hésiter ! ^o^ Kooky: Et t'as l'aire heureuse en plus... -_-

Un peu qu'chuis heureuse ! Cette histoire est terminé, bouclée, finie !

*Reçois une brique sur la tête, et entend des voix qui hurle: Remboursé! Remboursé!* Heu... Je crois que c'est le moment de prendre la poudre d'escampette ! ^^' *Part du côté opposé mais se fait bloquer pas Kanda*

Miyu: Ho! Kanda, quelle surprise de te voir ici ! ^^''' Tu vas bien ?

Kanda: Tu m'a ridiculisé, humilié, et par dessus le marché, j'ai pas eu le Moyashi ! Qu'a tu as dire pour ta défense ?

Miyu: Bah, je savais pas si je devais faire un Laven ou un Yullen alors...

Kanda: Mugen !

Miyu: Kooky, help-me ! TuT

Kooky: Démerde toi. UwU

_Dédicaces_: Un gros merci à Akimi Aya, la première à avoir lu et posté une review ! Encore un gros merci, mais pour Lovely-Tease cette fois, c'est elle qui m'a inspiré, sans elle, z'auriez attendu encore loooongtemps ! Merci à tout les autres : Lie-of-Yami, Mitaru Tsubasa, Neko Gina, DarkBlood98, Jesuisuneotaku, et Manoune pour leurs reviews et leurs fav' ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ! *o*


End file.
